Devil Fox
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: Trained for four years by the son of Sparda, Naruto returns to Konoha to become a gennin of the leaf. Super Powerful Naruto, Naru/DMC crossover.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Alright before anyone pulls out the pitch forks and attack me, just let me say I have been working on my other stories. It's just not working to the way I planned right now. Anyways, as you can see this is a Naruto/Devil May Cry crossover. The idea has been stuck in my head for a while so I just decided to get it out while my writing is at the top my game, I believe… The pairing isn't set, but I don't think I'll be using Hinata or Sakura for that, so don't ask. I'm thinking on Tenten at the moment, but if you want to leave me your opinions, I'll happily listen to them. This Dante is set more like the DMC3 one then any other, but that is only because it's the only one I've played. I've seen a little of DMC4 and trying to get DMC and DMC2 so there will be some adjustments, but not many.

I Do Not Own Naruto or Devil May Cry.

* * *

_'How long has it been? I can't remember much of my past any longer. It's all kind of blurred into one big party that I got my ass kicked in, but not as badly as everyone else in my way. Then again, could anyone really stand up to me? Sure there was my brother Vergil, but he passed on a long time ago. Damn that bastard; never got the chance to beat him again… Lady has been gone for over a hundred years. I guess I wasn't meant to live a short life as it has been a while since I no longer remember her face.' Damn the Prince of Darkness... If it wasn't for him humanity wouldn't have nearly been wiped out. I did my best and sealed off the portal to Makai, but it was too late.'_

_'My business wasn't hurting seeing that there were so many demons, but then again what was the point of a business when no one could pay you. Bah, it was still fun to take all those demons down a peg thinking they could defeat a son of Sparda. Especially a handsome one like myself. Ah, wait why am I here? Oh that's right. That blonde haired brat asked me to watch over his son and maybe train him somewhat. But why me? I hate kids. I mean I never had one myself and I'm nearing three hundred years old. Damn, forgot the kid holds the Kyuubi. Heh, fighting that demon was fun. One of the few I couldn't kill, though he definitely was pissed after I beat him using father's sword.'_

_'Ah, I got side tracked again. Got to find the kid and then the old geezer. Hey, maybe that big chested chick is there as well. I wouldn't mind partying with her... Wait, isn't she almost fifty now... Damn. Well, I'm sure there can be someone here that can party with me. These two didn't even make me sweat.'_

* * *

Looking over the village from the top of the main gate, a man wearing an open red trench coat was standing besides two knocked out Anbu and wiping his hands. His snow white shoulder length hair had seen better days, but he had stopped taking care of it a while ago and the stubbed beard on his chin was a testament to his hygiene but it did look good on his rugged face. He wore black fingerless gloves that extended to his elbows and black combat boots along with his black pants. He had decided to go with a black shirt as well seeing that he was going to be meeting with a few people otherwise he would have just gone shirtless. In the inside of his trench coat, he had to gun holders holding his favorite guns seeing that he didn't need to use the others any more. On his back a body length sword, almost like a claymore, with a red core was strapped to his back.

Looking down at the two Anbu, he shook his head. "Damn. I might just have to barge in on the Hokage just to get a decent fight. Well, I'll be seeing you two later." Looking away from the two and planning on barging in on the Hokage in a little while, he headed into the village searching for a blonde hair boy.

He absently thought about just going straight to the Hokage to figure out where he was, but where was the fun in that. He had to have some sort of challenge as he was getting bored. Besides, maybe more Anbu would show up and he might get a decent work out. After about another twenty minutes, he was getting annoyed as he was getting nowhere as he couldn't find the brat and no Anbu had attacked him yet. The village had to work on their defenses... Was that guy lying on the ground dead?

Taking a look at him and checking his pulse, he confirmed that the man was indeed dead. But the weird thing was there was no visible marks on him that confirmed what had killed him. It was as if he was killed by an illusion. While it wasn't unheard of, he actually had never seen some die like that before. "That is one fucked up way to die man. Don't even get a chance to go down fighting."

"Who are you?"

Turning towards the owner of the voice, the white haired man noticed a young teen around thirteen years old wearing Anbu armor. His hair was an onyx color while his eyes were crimson with three spinning tomoe around his pupil. Having seen the eye before and humiliating most of the clan heads of the boy's clan at one time or another, he instantly recognized that he was an Uchiha. He normally would have humored him, but the stench of death was coming off him in waves. He knew there were other bodies as he smelt them nearby and the blood that was wiped on his clothes told him the entire story.

"The name is Dante and from what I see, this is one party that turned sour. Remind me never to throw you a birthday party kid."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. He seemed to be perfectly calm even though he was surrounded by dead bodies of one of the strongest clans in Konoha. And he even had the nerve to joke around. Either the man had seen plenty of blood shed through his life or was completely insane. Quite possibly both, though he had no room to talk seeing what he had just done. Putting that thought aside, he could leave no witnesses to what just happened. His spare could be the only one. "Whatever. I cannot let you live for you've seen what has occurred on this night."

Dante raised his eyebrow at this and would have busted out laughing if the kid hadn't been completely serious and hadn't charged him with is blade drawn. He didn't even attempt to dodge as Itachi pushed the blade through his chest and through his heart. Dante mentally sighed pushing the Uchiha back before gripping the blade and pulling it out with leaving so much as a scratch. He could only shake his head at the teen's surprise knowing that he had never seen anything like he just did. Throwing the sword at the kid's feet, Dante reached back and pulled the sword off his back. "It's been a while since I've used Rebellion on anyone."

Quickly gaining his wits, Itachi picked up his wakizashi and placed it at the ready and waited for Dante to make the first move. He found out this was a mistake as he only dodge a fatal blow to his stomach on sheer instincts as Dante appeared in front of him holding his sword in front of him like he just thrusted it. Even then, Itachi was still hit as the sword pierced his plated armor on his stomach and cut into him about a few centimeters in. To make it worse he could tell he wasn't aiming to kill him in his first strike, as if he was he would be dead. While this was humbling to him, he took the opportunity in an attempt to end the fight and swung his blade at his back.

To his surprise Dante was behind him. His eyes widened beyond belief as he hadn't even seen him move. Before he could think of it further, Dante smashed the sword's handle into his face sending the Uchiha prodigy tumbling for a dozen yards before landing on his stomach. He winced as he felt a few of his teeth were loose and that he was pretty sure his jaw was broken from that strike. If he didn't know better he would have thought he was fighting the Hokage on steroids. Picking himself up and wiping the blood of his lip, Itachi was surprised when his opponent tossed his sword to him while Dante yawned while beckoning him to come on. This irked the Uchiha prodigy to no end. It was as if he was toying with him and no one toyed with him. Gritting his teeth, he went against his nature and attacked the son of Sparda.

Dante easily blocked each strike and each strike he did block Itachi's frustration was becoming clearer and clearer. Obviously the boy had no experience fighting someone beyond his own level and Dante wasn't all that surprised. The kid had far more skill then he thought at first and at his age was a definite surprise. If he didn't know better, he would say in five to six years the kid could possibly be stronger then any shinobi had ever dreamed to be. To his surprise, the boy jumped back and sheaved his blade. He was wondering what the boy was doing when he noticed his eyes morphing and a hella lot of chakra being sent to his eye. Remembering the power of the jutsu he was about to perform from experience, Dante flipped his trench coat open as his free hand reached into it and pulled his ebony colored pistol from it's holder and aimed it at the young Uchiha's chest.

With a squeeze of the trigger, Itachi's focus was gone as pain ripped through his chest. Looking down, he noticed blood seeping from a small hole on the right of his heart. He looked towards the white haired man and noticed him holding a strange weapon pointed straight for his chest with a little amount of smoke coming from the opening. Putting two and two together, Itachi gritted his teeth as blood began seeping through his mouth. He didn't understand what just happened. Someone he had never seen had appeared out of nowhere and had just defeated him without the slightest difficultly. Not being able to hold his Sharingan, much less his Mangekyou, his crimson eyes faded into his onyx ones as he fell to his knees, panting heavily.

Dante sighed lightly to himself. He didn't like resorting to his guns this day and age, but remembering what the technique he was about to use could do he couldn't be caught up in it. Even if he didn't want to admit it, his skill had greatly diminished and was nothing like he used to be. Not that he couldn't survive it, just he really didn't want his trench coat to be burned. It was his favorite one and he be damned he was going to let it be damaged without a fight. Before he could think further on why he shot the kid, a man with long black hair fazed into existence right besides the panting Uchiha prodigy as he tried to stop the bleeding. He was surprised seeing who it was believing the man to have been dead for a while.

"Madara? What the hell? How are you still alive? Humans don't live eighty years and don't age!"

The man identified as Madara looked up and a look of shock crossed his face. He knew the man in front of him well and if he was here... He had to get the hell out of here. He was no fool and knew that Dante's skills far surpassed his own. The only good thing was that he hadn't learned of his plans as if he did, there would be no doubt he would stop him. Not sparing another second to answer Dante, Madara gripped Itachi's shoulder before fazing out of existence with him.

Growling lightly to himself seeing that Madara fled before he could get any answers from him, Dante sighed as he noticed a dozen Anbu jumping into the area. Of course they had to show up now, when he wasn't in the mood to fight them. And to make it worse they were probably going to try to pin the blame on him until he could prove his innocence. Damn he hated his luck at times. At least he knew there was no way they could hold him as he wasn't a half demon for nothing. Shaking his head and placing Ebony back into its holder, he held up his hands in a passive manner as the Anbu circled him. "Hey. If you're looking for the guys that just did this they just got away."

The Anbu didn't budge an inch as most began to increase their chakra levels, getting ready for battle. This made Dante roll his eyes as he gripped Rebellion tightly putting all the Anbu on edge. Shaking his head, he placed his sword behind him before waving to someone in the distance he knew pretty well. "Hey old geezer, mind calling these guys off? Don't want to beat the shit out of anymore people then I have to."

Each Anbu looked pissed that he was brushing them off like nothing, but they had noticed who he was talking to. It was the Sandaime Hokage, and he was looking oddly at the man that just talked to him. Taking a look around and putting two and two together, he shook his head. "Let him go. He has nothing to do with this. Search out for any survivors and if none, try to track down the one or ones that did this." Most of the Anbu looked confused at this, all believing the one in front of them to have done it, but a stare from their Hokage told the otherwise so they backed off and did as he said. As they left, Sarutobi sighed lightly as he looked over at Dante tiredly. "Why did you have show up now? I have enough to deal with and now this. Please don't tell me someone else has opened a portal from her to Makai"

Dante raised his eyebrow at this before shaking his head. "Old man, if that happened I would be there killing as many demons as I could. Plus, I wouldn't be as bored as I am if that was happening." Sarutobi twitched at the bored commit but knew better then to comment as he was speaking to an elder, a very annoying and childish elder at times. "I'm here more on request then anything. As I remember, the blonde hair brat that took your job a while back entrusted me with a task. As much as I hate it, I do owe him that as he gave me a pretty interesting battle. Never have or ever will fight someone that fast again."

Sarutobi couldn't help but sigh having this added to his plate. Before he could form a response, a yell was heard from nearby. "WE'VE FOUND A SURVIVOR!"

In an instant, both Dante and Sarutobi were at the scene. Dante looked down to see who the Anbu was hovering over only to see a young child with raven colored hair. He heard Sarutobi sigh both in regret and relief that someone had survived this horror. Sarutobi quickly spoke soon after he sighed. "Take him to the hospital and have a guard on him at all times. Send someone to alert me when he wakes up."

The Anbu nodded without hesitation and shushined with the young boy in his arm to the hospital. Sarutobi looked over the grounds to see nothing but bodies litter the ground, most without any form of wounds to show they were dead. He sighed deeply as he knew of Itachi's instability but never once did he think it would go this far. Sighing again knowing that Sasuke was going to take this harshly when he woke, Sarutobi wanted nothing more then quiet but he knew he wasn't going to get that at the moment seeing that Dante was here.

Taking a deep breath, Sarutobi turned to Dante as he knew of the deal Minato had made with him. "I'll allow you to take Naruto to train him, but I would like to see what he'll say about it. I doubt he'll refuse, but still. If he does accept, bring him back when you believe he is ready. It is both my and his father's wish for him to be a shinobi." Dante nodded as it was a fair request and he wasn't in a rush so he could wait. Sarutobi sighed once more before turning to his Anbu searching the area for any survivors. "Come to my office at ten. Naruto will be there."

With one last nod, Dante left the Hokage knowing he had work to do.

* * *

Mourning came all too fast for the Sandaime. He knew that Dante was coming and Naruto hadn't shown up yet. And that Sasuke hadn't woken up yet had bothered him. He would think that he would have some sort of nightmare from what he had just witnessed, but the boy was out cold and the medics were beginning to believe he was in a coma. While that was good news on not having to deal with a young boy that had just lost his entire family to his brother, it was bad news as well seeing that if didn't wake up they would have no proof that Itachi was the one that had murdered his entire clan.

Sighing lightly as he ignored the paperwork on his desk and lit his pipe. His secretary wouldn't complain as she knew all too well about what happened and could understand his worry. With the entire Uchiha clan gone, there forces would drop dangerously as the military police had always left a considerable presence within Konoha. Without them, they were more venerable and could be opened for an attack. While it was a possibility, it was very unlikely that it would happen. But the village had to be on guard so he pulled off almost all the shinobi on leave other then the pregnant kunoichi or the wounded just in case the worst should happen.

Leaning back in his chair and taking a puff of his pipe, a small smile graced his lips as he heard a loud blonde shouting about why he wasn't allowed in the old man's office. Chuckling lightly at the boy's enthusiasm that seemed to lift him out a gloomy mood within a second, he pressed the button on his intercom. "It's okay Kairi. He can come in."

A moment after he gave her the message, the door opened with Kairi and a frowning Naruto, not being used to being stopped from entering the Hokage's office. Smiling lightly to his secretary before motioning her out, he turned to Naruto with a genuine smile. "Sorry about that Naruto, but with everything that has happened in the last day, the security has been a little tight."

"No problem ojij-san." Naruto spoke as his frown quickly turning into a smile as he nodded in understanding. "Now why did you call me here? Are you going to teach me a new jutsu?! Or maybe take me out for some ramen?!"

Sarutobi chuckled more at the excitement in Naruto's voice just over the simplest things. He mentally frowned at that knowing that while any boy his age wanting to become a shinobi would be excited to learn a new jutsu, but Naruto would act he same for the smallest of things. Even a small compliment would make the boy flip out and bear hug you. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he smiled lightly before shaking his head at Naruto. "No Naruto, I didn't call you here for a new jutsu or ramen." Naruto's face dropped hearing that and looked disappointed but was curious as to why his grandfather figure was still smiling at him.

Right on cue, the door opened to reveal Dante looking passive as ever. Sarutobi nodded lightly at him while Naruto looked further confused, not understanding what was going on. Turning his attention onto Naruto, Dante was slightly surprised as the boy wasn't anything what he expected. But that was a plus seeing that he wouldn't have to deal with a spoiled brat, just a brat. Turning back to "Alright, seeing that he's here, let's see what he has to say."

Naruto blinked in confusion, not understanding what exactly was going on but knew that the white haired man was talking about him. He shifted nervously; hoping he wasn't someone else that hated him like everyone in the village seemed to. Looking over to the Hokage, he noticed the man nodding before turning to him with a light smile on his face. "Naruto, this man here has offered to train you in the shinobi arts for the next couple of years." He smiled brightly hearing this and was on the verge of screaming in happiness as Sarutobi cut him off as he continued. "But, if you do you won't be within the walls of Konoha as he doesn't live here. The reason I called you here is to give you the choice of going with him to train in exchange for being in the academy or staying here and being in the academy."

Both Dante and Sarutobi could see the conflicting emotions crossing over Naruto's face. The young blonde was happy that someone wanted to train him, but at the same time he didn't want to leave his home. Yet if he left home, he wouldn't have to worry about everyone looking at him with hate. At least that is what he hoped seeing that he never pranked anyone outside the village seeing that he never had left it. But if he left, he would leave behind Iruka-sensei, who had begun taking him out for ramen and tried to help him with his the jutsu they were going over. His face contorted as he thought what to do. Why did his choice have to be between the two? Couldn't he just have both?

Looking over at the stranger that offered to train him, he had to admit he looked pretty cool. He was unkempt just as he was seeing his beard and somewhat unruly hair. His trench coat was cool as he only seen them in light black or tan and he had to admit red was a much better collar. And the sword on his back was huge and if he could use that thing, maybe he could learn to use one as well. Looking at him closer, he could tell the man seemed to be in shape and if the Hokage was allowing him to actually take him out of the village to train, he had to be pretty strong. The only thing he couldn't tell was if the guy hated him like most people within Konoha did.

As if he was reading his mind, which was pretty close as he was trained on how to read his opponents movements so well that he could figure out what they were thinking just by certain body movements, Sarutobi answered him. "Did I mention he's not of this village so you can learn techniques that you would never be able to learn if you were to stay here?" In all honesty, Sarutobi kind of wanted Naruto to leave. It wasn't because he was a burden on him, but more for him so he could get away from the hatred even if it was only for a while.

Hearing this, Naruto's excitement returned two fold. He would be able to learn things that no one else in the entire village would know. He could barely contain his eager as he nodded. In fact it was so barely contained that he was bouncing up and down while chanting "YYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!"

Dante could only sweat drop as he watch Naruto bounce around like a super charged pinball. He would have never thought a child would act so happy just to be trained. While he knew that in the times he lived that anyone with demonic blood wasn't treated like a human, he figured that he would have been treated somewhat better as he was in Konoha. Then again, the boy wasn't psychopathic like most other demon vessels his age would be so that was a big plus. Looking over at Sarutobi, he noticed the old man smiling more then normal and understood the reason why. The boy was probably one of his few highlights of the day and with him gone, one of his bright spots was gone as well.

Sarutobi continued smiling as Naruto began wearing himself out from his energetic bouncing. Once he was completely finished, the young blonde began asking when they could go as fervently as he was bouncing. Chuckling to himself once more, Sarutobi pulled out two scrolls before handing them to Dante, confused to why he was getting them. "There both for Naruto, one for training and the other for him to read as..." Sarutobi pointed to his own stomach in attempt to convey the message.

Understanding immediately and figuring that he didn't know his own lineage from how he was acting, Dante nodded at the Sandaime. While he understood the reason why, he would be telling him on his trip soon as he was going to make sure the boy knew how to use Kyuubi's powers. And he didn't want to admit it, but he was getting old and fast. He kind of wanted to find someone worthy to pass on techniques and abilities to. Hopefully the kid wouldn't disappoint him as he took the scrolls. "No problem old man. Now if that's all, can we go now?"

"You can, just make sure Naruto has everything he needs before leaving." Dante nodded at Sarutobi's request as the old man stood up and walked over to Naruto and patted his head playfully. "Take care Naruto, and please don't cause any trouble."

Naruto smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Can't promise anything there Ojij. I like to cause trouble."

Dante mentally smirked hearing this as he was slowly beginning to like the boy already. Sarutobi shook his head lightly while smiling all the while. "I know you do Naruto, just don't get into really big trouble." Seeing Naruto nod, he patted him on the head once more. "Thank you. Now get going. I expect you to be ready to take my job when you get back."

"You better believe I will as I, Uzumaki Naruto will become the greatest Hokage, believe it!" Naruto said triumphantly while pumping his small fist in the air.

Both Dante and Sarutobi were slightly amused by his small antic knowing that one thing that never seemed to fail to amuse someone was a child's innocence. Shaking that out of his head, Dante beckoned Naruto to follow. "Alright brat, come on and let's go. Don't want to be here all day. There might be something exciting happening along the way to my place."

Naruto nodded happily as he followed Dante out of the room. As they left, Sarutobi continued smiling as he sat down in his chair. He couldn't help but believe Naruto would be much stronger the next time he saw him. But he couldn't get the image of him becoming a mini Dante out of his head. He mentally cursed at that realizing that the two were somewhat alike and being around each other long enough, Naruto was going to exactly that. Moaning out loud and slumping into his chair, Sarutobi just hoped Naruto wouldn't pick up Dante's bad habits.

* * *

A/N2: Sorry for not updating my others, but I will be updating Blood Naruto next without a doubt. The it will be Way of the Jinchuuriki.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm updating this as it is on my mind constantly and completing with Blood Naruto, Power of Three and Darkness (Yahoo! Group Story). Plus I would like to get the second chapter of it out. Just to let everyone know, this is based off from what I've played and seen in DMC 3 and 4, mostly DMC 3. While I know of Nero, I don't know a thing about him. The other characters I'll do some research on, but I doubt they'll have that much of an impact on my story line. Once again this is going on my limited knowledge of DMC as I still haven't gotten one, two or four. If you like to drop some information off to me, I would be grateful. DMC 3 is still the one I'm using the most for this story but I will use the others as well. Anyways, my top choices for Naruto's pairing are Hana, Tenten, Temari, Sasume and Yakumo. While I'm not turning it into a poll, I would like my reader's opinions on who they would like to see the most.

I Do Not Own Naruto or Devil May Cry.

* * *

In a luscious forest covering everything the eye could see a village of great power was nestled. It was considered the strongest of all of the hidden shinobi villages and rightfully so. Some of the strongest shinobi had come from this village and were still hailed as the strongest that had ever lived. It was unknown how the village continued to put out such great shinobi, but some believed it was due to their training they received while others believed that they performed some sort of experiments on their shinobi. The truth was that the strongest shinobi the produced had three things in common. Giving everything they had into whatever they did, training harder then anyone else could and finally the most important thing.

They each had the Will of the Fire. And this was just as true for a young blonde looking over the village.

He wore an open black trench coat that reached his ankles. Within his trench coat was two gun holsters hold a white and black pistol. On his torso he wore a crimson colored shirt while his pants were pitch black with a red belt with scrolls attached to each side. On his arms he wore fingerless black gloves that stretched past his elbow. Strapped to his back was a long sword that was tilted to the side as it was longer then his entire body as he was only four foot eleven. In fact, he looked very much like a certain individual that had arrived a little under four years ago. That mainly was due to the man training him over the entire time since he last was home. The only difference was that he had a colorful tattoo on the base of his neck of a bull and a cat guarding a baby fox.

A small smirk crossed his features thinking of this as he rubbed his stomach. "Pizza sounds good, but so does ramen. Ah man! I can't make up my mind. Ah screw it, I'll order a pizza and some ramen before going to talk to the old man." The young blonde spoke as he headed towards the gates of Konoha.

As he arrived to the gates, the two Anbu guarding it tensed remembering what happened four years ago when their asses were handed to them by a man wearing a very similar wardrobe and weapons. Taking a closer look, they began to relax as it was nothing but a boy and a boy they knew pretty well as no one else had three whisker marks on their cheeks. The girl wearing the dog mask smiled lightly underneath her mask before stopping them. "Uzumaki, the Hokage-sama has expected you for the past couple of days."

"Well sorry for being late. Sensei threw one wild bash before seeing me off." Naruto answered soon as he recognized the voice. "So Hana-san, any reason you're stopping me or did you just want to chat babe?"

From within the mask Hana blushed lightly before growling lightly as no one called her that before and wasn't going to allow it again. Of course the other Anbu wearing a cat mask was snickering to herself made her blush further underneath her mask. Turning to Naruto and dousing him with a rather large amount of killer intent, she spoke with venom lacing her voice. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again. Now get your ass to the Hokage!"

Naruto shrugged as he easily threw off the killing intent and walked by both Hana and Yugao. "Whatever doll face. See you later. By the way, the name is Namikaze." He smirked as he could feel her anger grow but it was good to know he could make the Inuzuka blush. Shaking that off as he left one fuming and laughing Anbu, Naruto sighed as he looked over at the Hokage tower. "Well that decides it for me. Pizza it is."

As he left, both froze as they caught the final part of his sentence. He had said his clan name was Namikaze, not Uzumaki. That left both girls with one and only one thought that they voiced out loud. "Oh fuck."

* * *

Sarutobi sighed lightly as he finished a stack of papers only to begin on another one. He swore that there was no end to the ever increasing mass of papers. He no longer read them any more. What was the point as every single one was some pointless gibberish about things he didn't even care about. I mean would he want to know about how someone's lawn is doing? Honestly, what good could it do far him? Sure crop reports were useful, but it didn't make a lick of sense to why he was getting all these useless reports.

Picking up his pen, he was about to sign the next stack of papers when the door slammed opened as Naruto stood in the pathway with his foot where the door used to be while he was holding a box of pizza. Sarutobi blinked and blinked again at the scene as he knew he had seen this before in his life time, he just forgot where. His memory returned to him when Naruto leaned his sword on the desk as he threw the pizza box into the air before he spun the chair around and stopped it as he sat down on it while laying his feet on the desk and catching the box at the last possible second. "What's up old man? You wanted to see me when I got back in?" As he finished he opened the box and pulled out the last slice and took a bite of it.

Twitching at Naruto's attitude and his showing off, Sarutobi took a few deep breaths as he regained his composure. Mentally he was cussing out a certain son of Sparda to the depths of hell. Once he had calmed himself down which miraculously was at the same time Naruto finished the slice of pizza, he shook his head before looking around for Dante by using his crystal ball. Seeing that nothing in the village was happening that shouldn't be; he turned away from his crystal ball and looked at Naruto. "So he didn't come with you? That's a surprise."

Naruto shrugged lightly as he breathed a small flame on the pizza box incinerating it instantly. Stretching his arms out before placing them behind his head, he yawned lightly. Sitting there for a few moments not giving the third a response, he smirked as he felt a small amount of killing intent being sent in his direction. "Nope. He said he had something to deal with so he couldn't come back with me. Otherwise he said he would come and give you a thrashing. For what he didn't say though... Though the only thing I'm surprised about is that neither my brother nor sister complained about me coming here."

At the end Sarutobi was slightly glad that Dante hadn't returned with Naruto. He knew he had no chance whatsoever against the half breed and if he wanted to kick his ass, his ass was kicked. That was one thing that the Son of Sparda did do well. He also had to wonder who this brother and sister he was talking about were. He knew he didn't have any blood relatives alive, so it probably was two friends he made along the way that he considered family. Shaking his head, his eyes widened in surprised noticing the sword strapped to his back but as well as the guns in the holsters. Not being able to believe it, he had to speak his mind. "He gave you Rebellion and his guns?! I thought he would take them to the grave."

Tilting his head in mach agreement, Naruto knew the statement had some truth to it. Dante did care for his weapons very well, except Agni and Rudra. Those two annoyed the living hell out of him so he was happy to give them away. Naruto shivered at the thought as the weapons had minds and wills of their own and only chose who was worthy to wield them through battle. Shaking his head of those particular memories, he looked over at Sarutobi before shrugging his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm super badass." The glare coming from the Sandaime seemed almost pure evil with the amount of killing intent being radiated from him, so Naruto wisely continued. "I will say I earned every weapon I gained from him and his training. And his knowledge of the world and my own lineage was most enlightening. Why did you never tell me of my mother and father?"

Every single pore on Sarutobi was sweating madly as he heard Naruto say this. While he cursed Dante for telling him this, he knew it would come sooner or later. He just hoped that the next Hokage was the one to tell him, not him as he was nearing the end of his days and he knew it. Sighing deeply, Sarutobi calmed down before looking out the window and at the Yondaime's head on the monument. "Naruto, I was only following what he said. He didn't want you to know till you could defend yourself from his enemies. Plus if the village knew of your lineage..."

"Stop right there. I already know all of that. Dante-sensei explained that perfectly to me. My head still hurts from his explanation." As Naruto rubbed his head at that, Sarutobi was somewhat surprised that Dante had taken the time to explain him that, saving him the trouble of doing so. Once he stopped rubbing his head, Naruto looked Sarutobi dead in the eye before continuing. "Old man, I really don't care that you didn't tell me as I understand but believe me, I am now more then strong enough to use my father's name any place I wish. All I want from you is to send for my father's sensei. It is my right as it is _our_ legacy. I know he made _it_ to be used by family and family only."

Sarutobi stopped dead hearing what Naruto said and knew exactly what he meant. He wanted _the_ jutsu and to be honest, he could tell Naruto was completely serious about it. And knowing the training that Dante probably put him through, he was more then ready for it. But something was not right. Naruto was acting far more aggressive then he should and he swore he felt some of Kyuubi's chakra flowing through his system. Narrowing his eyes at this, he was going to get to the bottom, but once again Naruto headed him off. "Sensei said he would be here in a few months and he would go over the training and everything with you then as he will go over it more thoroughly then I will. There are a lot of things during the training I did not understand."

Knowing this to be true, the Sandaime sighed as that would have to due for now. When Dante said he was going to go over something with you, you better go over it with him and no one else. Shaking his head, he looked over at the monument again before pulling out a slip of paper and handing it to the boy. "That slip is for you to give to your jounin sensei, if he isn't expecting you already."

Naruto looked surprised at this, not expecting to be accepted so easily as Sarutobi pulled out a head band and tossed it to him. "As I know you are thinking, I have no reason to test you. Surviving training with the son of Sparda is enough for me to automatically give you the rank of gennin. I will book you in today as the final member of team seven with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Hatake Kakashi is the jounin sensei so give him the slip. Seeing the time, head for the training grounds next to the hot springs as he should be arriving in a moment."

Hearing this, Naruto strapped his head band on his upper right arm. "Thanks old man, talk to you later."

Seeing Sarutobi nod, he quickly stood up and took his sword and smashed through the window before landing on the roof top of the building next to it and taking off. The Sandaime could only look in horror at the broken window and the cracked tiles on the roof top. That meant there would be more paper work for him. His face boiled in rage before he screamed at the top of his lungs. "NARUTO! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

* * *

On the bridge in training ground seven, one brooding teen known as Uchiha Sasuke and his faithful fan girl, Haruno Sakura, waited for their sensei to arrive. The moment their team was created, their sensei had told them that they were an incomplete team as the final gennin was off training with a special sensei. While both didn't like someone else in their team, they knew it was required otherwise they could not take any missions or even the Chunin Exams as Kakashi explained to them.

Sighing to himself, wishing a meteor would land on Sakura and kill her as her constant hounding of him was getting on his nerves. He thought after the millionth time she would get it and stop asking him out. But no, it just added fuel to the fire and made her even worse. He was beginning to think that just going out with her would get her to shut up, but that probably would only egg it on even more. He really was beginning to wonder if there was any way physically possible to get rid of her when a pop was heard on the bridge. "Sorry guys, I was helping walking Mrs. Kyo's cat before she was abducted by aliens forcing me to rescue her."

"LIAR!" Came the usual scream from Sakura came as Sasuke glared at Kakashi as it was his stupidest reason yet. The sad thing was it had only been three days and they already had fallen into a routine.

Kakashi was slightly upset when he was told by Sarutobi that he had to take this team, but the chance to train the last Uchiha was partially worth it. Not only that, but the thought of having a better student in the wings was all the more enticing. Sure he knew it was the Kyuubi vessel, but he didn't care. He knew his sensei's seal had done the job so he knew that the boy was only a kid. But his strength intrigued him as his sensei was supposedly one of the best on the planet. Sighing that he wasn't here today, he was about to give them a mundane training assignment when he felt the air near moving at incredible speed. While he knew a few dozen people could move at the speed he was hearing, none had the chakra reserves of the trespasser. So reacting threw a kunai at the place he landed.

A loud bang and the clang of metal sounded out through the air. The kunai ricocheted and Kakashi barely had the time to catch his own thrown weapon, but did so as if it was a daily routine before pocketing it. Looking to the person that deflected it, he noted a blonde haired boy spinning a strange weapon on his finger before placing it a holster as he stood up on the bridge railing letting the wind catch his trench coat just right. Seeing the Konoha head band strapped to his shoulder, he knew his team was in no danger as he recognized the boy's face. With a quick faze, the boy was gone before appearing right behind him, almost back to back. Kakashi whistled, slightly impressed by the boy's show of skill. "Damn, that was impressive. I was wondering when you would finally get here, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto raised his eyebrow as he turned to Kakashi as he didn't expect the jounin would already know who he was. Also he did not like being called by his old name, so he was going to correct that. "Correction, Uzumaki is my maiden name as it is my mother's clan name. My full name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi's eye widened to the size of dinner plates. Naruto said his last name was Namikaze. That would at the least meant he was related to his sensei. Quickly shaking that off as he would have him explain more later, Kakashi quickly continued with what he was going to say. "The third told me that you would be the third member of our team, so I was expecting you. As for how I knew it was you... well it is hard to mistake you because of your birth marks." At the end he pointed at his whisker marks. Naruto shrugged as it made sense before Kakashi got a wicked grin on his face as he figured out a way to take out two birds with one stone. "But just as I did with your new teammates, I will have to come up with something to test your skills. Seeing that I don't feel like it today, I think a spar against Sasuke should do the trick."

Hearing this, Naruto shrugged as it didn't matter to him as he could tell that the boy wasn't on his level. Sasuke on the other hand was slightly interested in him as he hadn't heard Kakashi be impressed, even when he went up against him one on one. To say he was jealous was an understatement, he was seething. Sakura finally just huffed as she believed Sasuke would wipe the floor with the blonde. "Please, Sasuke is so much stronger this this guy."

Kakashi was about to reprimand her on underestimating someone she just meant when Naruto beat him to the punch as his voice was ice cold. "Haruno-san, I will say this once and only once. While I don't know you or the Uchiha here, do not belittle me or my sensei when he arrives. You have no clue what he put me through to get me to the level I am as of now. As of right now, a better test would be me fighting our jounin sensei. But seeing as he does not wish to I will follow his orders as when we ever get a field mission he is not our sensei but our commanding officer."

As Sakura's eyes widened as the tone of his voice was frightening, Kakashi was mildly impressed that he was acting more like a true shinobi when he was on the job. He just hoped he only acted like this on the job and wasn't like this all the time like his other student. Shaking his head, he motioned them to follow before jumping into the training grounds down below, purposely close to the posts. Turning to Naruto and Sasuke as they moved a little out of they way so they could begin, he stopped them as he smirk sadistically though it was hard to tell due to his mask. "Oh, by the way the loser will be tied to this post to reflect on what they did wrong. Sakura, if I hear you routing for either of your teammates, particularly Sasuke, you will be tied here in heartbeat. As of now, they are both your teammates and you will treat them as so."

Once again Sakura was set into another shock as the two boys shrugged uncaringly, one believing he wasn't going to be tied up while the other knew he wasn't. Seeing this, Kakashi could only eye smile at all three of them, even though he already knew the outcome of this fight. "Alright then, you may begin. Just no going for fatal attacks."

As soon as Kakashi's words were over, neither moved, waiting for the other to make the first move. Sasuke had slid into his regular stance as Naruto stayed in a rather lazy form as if he wasn't caring about the fight. This irked Sasuke, but knew this was what he was trying to get and make him attack first. He had seen Naruto counter Kakashi's kunai with one of the weapons in his holster and knew they were a threat. But seeing the sword on his back he knew he that close range wasn't the best option, especially if he could use it proficiently. While he doubted this, he wasn't going to take that chance without having it taken care of so reaching into his pouch; he pulled out two shuriken before rushing him.

Naruto watched Sasuke carefully as he ran towards him, knowing the move to be a feint as he was going to throw the shuriken and jump up to get in close and end the fight quickly. Just as he expected, Sasuke threw the shuriken at him before crouching down as if getting ready to jump. Not wanting him to do so, Naruto became a blur as he rushed by the shuriken and was upon Sasuke with one step. A small smirk graced his lips seeing the surprised look on Sasuke's face before he shoved his shoulder into his stomach and quickly followed it with an upper cut to his chin sending him airborne. Not done yet, Naruto spun on his heel faster then all but Kakashi could see and delivered a kick to the Uchiha's mid section and would have sent knocked him away from him, if he hadn't grabbed his foot.

Taking advantage of this, Naruto quickly started spinning them around starting out slow before spinning like a top. Once he was at his maximum velocity, he let go of Sasuke sending him rocketing from Naruto, crashing into the forest before slamming into a tree with the force of a battering ram. Slowing down from his spin, Naruto stopped without becoming dizzy and looked directly where he threw the Uchiha to see him slowly walking out of the forest, looking much worse then he had a few minutes ago.

Sasuke was pissed. No scratched that, he was beyond pissed. He was infuriated. In less then a minute he had already been made a fool of and hadn't even landed a single blow. Not only that, he felt like he was on the verge of passing out just from one combo from this new comer. While he was slightly humbled that someone his age was this good, he was also fuming that he wasn't on top at the moment. He was determined that it wouldn't last long as he quickly as he quickly went through a few hand seals as he took a deep breath in before spewing a large burst of flame towards Naruto.

While Kakashi narrowed his eyes at this as Katon: Gokakyu was a possibly fatal attack to be used on another gennin, Naruto was unfazed as the flames scorched the ground to him. Calmly taking a scroll out of his pouch, he bit his thumb and unsealed it with a drop of blood. In a poof of smoke, a blue sword appeared from the scroll as Naruto smirked wildly. As the stream of fire reached him, one swing of his blade and a burst of wind erupted from the blade and smothered the flames out of existence. He was mildly surprised to see a stream of kunais and shuriken following them as it would have been an effective combo if it wasn't used on him. But it was and Naruto wasn't going to let Sasuke think he had a chance in this battle.

Quickly resealing Rudra, he pulled out Ebony and Ivory from their holsters and began firing upon the kunai and shuriken thrown at him. While he saw Sasuke coming at him from the side as he deflected the thrown weaponry, he would not use the guns on him as they were far too deadly to use on allies. As he deflected the last one, Sasuke was upon him with his fist pulled back as he was about to deliver a powerful blow. Naruto was far too fast for him. With a quick spin, the barrel of Ivory was in his hand before he slammed the handle into his throat before shoving his elbow into his gut and finished it off with a backhand with Ebony, knocking Sasuke to the floor.

With another few spins, he placed the guns back into their holsters before pulling Rebellion off his back and planting it onto Sasuke's chest, directly above his heart. "This fight is over."

"Alright that is enough you two. Looks like Sasuke will be tied up to the post." Kakashi spoke with an eye smile as he carefully moved Rebellion away from Sasuke's chest before quickly tying the boy up and onto the post.

Motioning both Naruto and Sakura over, he stood in front of the three with the same smile. He was quite impressed with Naruto's skills and the guns. Unlike Sasuke and Sakura, he knew what they were as there was still a few around but mostly no shinobi used them. While in raw power they were excellent, if it missed the bullet was unusable while stray kunais could still be used. In fact, the few that were around nowadays were by guards of the richest men alive as they had the money to pay for such weapons. Not only that, but he could tell that Naruto was fast, but not as fast as he was during his first attack meaning that he used a speed jutsu. That only made him smile more as Naruto had the ingenuity to add in something that to fix his speed problem as Kakashi could tell speed wasn't one of his top skills, though it was far beyond most gennin and even chunin at that.

Shaking his head, he turned to Sasuke and mentally sighed. The boy was overconfident in their battle and had cost him. Not that it would have mattered, Naruto had clearly out matched him in the fight but if they had been closer in strength it would have been his downfall. He knew Naruto knew he wasn't going to win, but not because of overconfidence but that their levels were so different and had shown the difference between them. While he knew of Sasuke's skills, he knew this would humble the boy as he was beaten cleanly.

Turning to Naruto, he decided to start with him first. "Well, that was informing. Naruto, I believe you were right when you said I would be a better test of your skills. But compared to the little I saw, you speed lacks to the rest of your skills. While you have that speed attack you used, if you were going up against someone that was faster it would be harder for you to use your superior abilities against them. I have a friend that will lend me a hand for speed training for you if you wish. Just know it will be probably just as bad as anything you went through with your sensei as the man is... Well he is a monster when it comes to training."

Seeing Naruto nod, Kakashi made a mental note to see Gai about getting some weights and a training regiment to help Naruto with his speed. Turning to Sasuke, he sighed out loud before shaking his head. "Sasuke, there isn't much I can say. You were completely out classed in this fight. I had a feeling it would turn out this way, but your overconfidence blinded and restrained your abilities. I had expected you to at least land a blow on him, but your timing was off. While I will help you overcome this, you need to let go of your pride if you want to be apart of this team."

"Sakura, I'm glad that you didn't cheer for either of your teammates so I will not punish you for doing so. If they were going up against someone from another team, I would have encouraged it but it wasn't. If this was real life, I would hope you would come to the aid of your teammates as this is a unit and I expect you three to act like it. I know it will take some getting use to, but I will be taking you out on low rank missions to develop your team work so do not worry about that. Naruto, like I told them the day we met, those who..."

"Break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their friends and teammates are nothing." Naruto finished for him with his eyes closed as his hand reached for his neck, particularly his tattoo. Kakashi noticed this, but said nothing as it was most likely something personal. Opening his eyes and smiling lightly, Naruto cut Sasuke free of his bindings. "Yeah I know. My elder brother and sister taught me that a while back."

Kakashi could only eye smile at him. The boy quickly turned into his favorite student. Not only was he strong enough that he didn't have to train all that much, he also knew what he preached about. Now if he could only get him to train the other two so he could get more time to read Jiraiya's next addition to his Icha Icha series. "Not exactly how I was going to say it, but that is the gist of it. From now on, we are officially team seven so tomorrow at ten we will take our first mission. You are dismissed. Naruto, I would like to talk to you."

While both Sakura and Sasuke looked at the two in questioning, neither got to stick around to hear what Kakashi wanted to talk to Naruto about as he gripped his shoulder and shushined him into his home. Once he made sure no one was there, he turned to Naruto was a stern eye as he tired to figure out how he was going to question Naruto about this. Shaking his head, he went with the direct approach as he wanted to get straight to the bottom of this. "Naruto, why did you say your clan name was Namikaze, the same as the Yondaime's and my sensei's?"

Naruto was caught off guard hearing that Kakashi was one of his father's pupils, but now understood why he wanted to see him alone. Seeing a recliner nearby, he sat down in it before motioning Kakashi to do the same as there was another recliner. In fact there were a few recliners in the room. He did so knowing that Naruto was going to tell him, so there was no harm in it. Once he was seated, Naruto looked in his direction before sighing out loud. "I said so because I learned who my father was when I was away. As you just told me, he was your sensei so I can understand why you brought me here." Seeing the look of shock on Kakashi's face, though it was quite difficult as only one eye was shown, Naruto shook his head. "Yes my father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. Satisfied?"

Kakashi could only nod as he was still in shock. After a moment as the shock began to wear off, his fist clenched tightly. Oh, he was going to have a talk with the third about this. If he had known Naruto was his sensei's son he would have adopted him in a heart beat. But he had to find it interesting why he hadn't noticed it before. While his sensei was quite serious during missions and training, the rest of the time he was quite laid back and uncaring which was a trait Naruto seemed to have inherited, especially after seeing him today. That and they look pretty similar, though unless he saw the two side by side it was pretty hard to tell.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, he sighed lightly before an idea popped into his head. Even though he screwed up during his first twelve years, he would not fail for the next. So coming up with a plan, Kakashi acted on that. "I see. If that's the case... Naruto do you have a place to stay yet?"

Naruto shook his head as he sighed out loud. "I went to my old place when I got into town, but it was completely trashed so I was going to ask the old man to get me a new one." Naruto wasn't a fool. He had a pretty good idea of what Kakashi was doing and if he was going to offer that, he would take it as he had gotten quite use to living with someone else over the past couple of years.

A smirk crossed Kakashi's lips even though it was unseen due to his damnable mask. He was going to pull out all the stops here. "If that is the case, you can stay here. I am your god father after all."

He was expecting Naruto to burst out and yell at him for not being there all those years, but to his surprise Naruto shrugged as he leaned back into the recliner. This surprised him as if he was the boy, he would damn well be screaming his lungs off right about now. But as if answering his unasked question, Naruto spoke in a rather laid back tone. "The old man didn't tell you either, huh? Figures, I guess he didn't want anyone knowing that I was alive so my father's enemies couldn't get to me. Not to say you aren't capable, but I've seen some of his enemies. Sensei taken out a few of them, but the others my brother and sister took them out for me as he was away."

Kakashi could only nod as he was going to have a talk with Sarutobi about this later, but he was still being bugged. Naruto kept talking about a brother and sister, so was it possible that his sensei had two other children he didn't know about. Wanting to know, he had to ask as it was getting to him because if it was true, he would be on a hunt to find the said two and bring them back to the village. "Um, Naruto. You said you have a brother and sister?"

Instantly knowing what Kakashi was thinking, Naruto quickly shot it down. "Not biologically." Kakashi gave an oh in understanding as it was far more clear to him now. "No, I just call them my brother and sister as they are jinchuuriki like I am." At this Kakashi's eye widened to the size of his head hearing this and once again, Naruto quickly stopped his train of thoughts. "I've known about Kyuubi since I started training with sensei. He wasn't one to hide things and quickly told me about Kyuubi. As for my brother and sister, they hold a cat and a bull demon. While they are shinobi of the cloud, an enemy of Konoha, they will not do anything to harm our village as long as I'm here. Bee and Yugito are just like that."

Kakashi calmed down a little hearing this, but it was still alarming that he knew of Kyuubi. But seeing he made friends, and with an enemy village at that, he had to admit he was slightly impressed. Looking at the clock and seeing it was about four and his normal time to drink with his friends, he thought about going out before throwing the idea out. They did that all the time and they would understand. He rather get to know more about the blonde in front of him. So picking up the phone besides his chair, he turned to Naruto. "So what do you want to eat? I'm kind of hungry and you being my new roommate, you get to choose."

The smirk on Naruto's face made Kakashi wonder if asking him was a good thing as he remembered the blonde's habit of eating dozens bowls of ramen in one sitting before he left. To his surprise, Naruto said something he wasn't expecting. "Pizza will be good. Two with everything on it except for anchovies and two for whatever you want. I'll pay as I have plenty of money to spend seeing that the third slip me the account number of my father's."

An equal smirk crossed Kakashi's face as he heard this. Oh, he was going to like having Naruto around. Now if he just could get him addicted to Icha Icha...

* * *

**A/N2:** Well there is the second chapter of Devil Fox. The reason as many of you now figuring out why I hadn't put Yugito in the pairing for Naruto is because they will have a brother/sister relationship as the same with Killer Bee (I believe that is the name of the eight tailed jinchuuriki, if not correct me.) except that is brother/brother. I'm not sure what the bijuu inside of Bee is, but I know it is not a snake and a lot of signs are pointing to a bull from the last chapter I have read. Once again, if I'm not right correct me and I will have it changed. Having Naruto live with Kakashi is just a side I put in here. It won't have much of an impact until later on, besides maybe a little comedy. Sasuke won't be a total douche in this story, but won't be a completely good Sasuke like in some of my other stories. I'm going to try and go for a more canon Sasuke, but we'll see how that goes.

Anyways, hope you liked that chapter and if you have anything to say about the chapter, review please.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Pairing for this story has been chosen because of information of another female jinchuuriki, who shall be named Akira unless I find a far better name for her. While Naruto and Yugito is my most used pairing, I'm trying to work the seven tail vessel into my works now, seen in my story United.

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Sitting in the recliner, Kakashi was giggling like a pervert as he read his favorite book. Naruto was laying down on the other recliner as he finished the last piece of pizza from the dozen boxes on the stand next to his chair. It had been a few weeks since he had arrived back in the village and this had become routine for the two. Looking over at the clock on the said stand, a small bead of sweat fell from his head before he turned to Kakashi. "Um… Sensei. We're four hours late."

Kakashi looked up at him with a questioning gaze before he noticed the clock as well and shrugged his shoulders and continued to read. Noticing the bead of sweat on Naruto's head increase, he sighed as he put away before turning to Naruto and whining. "Do we have to? I just got to the good part of the story."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi as he knew the scarecrow did not whine under any circumstances, even if it dealt with his book. While that was fine that he wanted to read it and he was fine with being chronically late as long as he wasn't on the receiving end of it, but something was up. Figuring it out, he pulled Rebellion from the side of him and lopped off the scarecrow's head, which in turn poofed into smoke. Naruto sighed at this as he stood up and pulled his trench coat on before quickly heading out. Not even bothering heading for the training ground, he went straight for the mission room to find both Sakura and Sasuke glaring at him while Kakashi looking innocent.

"Thanks a lot sensei… Don't even wake me when you leave and then leave a dozen delivered pizzas next to me when I wake up. I'll get you back for that." Naruto growled at Kakashi as he motioned a slice across his throat. Needless to say Kakashi reminded himself to wake Naruto up next time instead of pranking him as he knew the boy would carry out his threat.

Sarutobi only chuckled at their interaction before shaking his head and pulling out the mission sheet. "Well seeing that it took four hours for your team to get here, all but one D-rank mission is left…"

"Old man, if it chasing that cat again I will shove an M-80 up its ass, let it run into this office and then explode burning the entire building down while singing The Witch is Dead and dancing in the ashes." Naruto said in a no nonsense kind of voice, even though the entire sentence was rather comical and disturbing at the same time.

Getting everyone in the room to sweat drop and backing away from the blonde, Sarutobi wondered if he should give them an easy C-rank to get Naruto out of town as he seemed bored and a little volatile. Not sure if he should send them out for a mission, he turned to Kakashi before conveying he needed to speak with him alone. Walking outside the room with the Copy-Cat right behind, Sarutobi looked over the city before he turned to the lazy ninja. "Kakashi, do you think your team can handle a C-rank mission?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful with his one visible eye as he scratched his chin through his mask. Thinking about it for a few moments, he nodded to the Hokage. "I believe Naruto and Sasuke are more then ready to go on such a mission. Sakura will have trouble, but a C-rank will show if she can really handle the life of a shinobi and especially the life of a kunoichi."

Nodding as he figured the silver haired jounin would give him that answer, Sarutobi looked back in the room before back at the jounin. "I see… From the notes you've been giving me, it seems that those two are already ready for the chunin exams and Sakura is working more, but isn't progressing much."

"Yes, that is what I have seen. Sakura will be hard for me to train as she doesn't show the want to become a genjutsu user and she still had a severe crush on Sasuke, though it is slightly being transferred to Naruto as well… Sasuke is the complete package and is ready to take the exams, but I know he more then likely would not be promoted as he is not ready to become a chunin as of just yet. Naruto… He needs to be promoted to chunin if not a jounin. While I know I could beat him in practically everything, he can beat me easily if comes down to weapons… Hell, I would have to say he could beat five of the seven swordsmen of the Mist in pure kenjutsu."

"Not surprising considering who trained him." Sarutobi admitted as he turned his attention to the three in the room as the door was sound-proof glass. "I've been thinking about promoting him, but I'll wait till Dante arrives and see how well he does in the Chunin Exam to promote him to his proper rank, whether it be chunin or jounin."

Kakashi nodded but was a little confused as to why he was waiting so long to promote the blonde hair boy. Something just didn't add up as the boy was beyond the level of a gennin and had the prowess of at least a chunin. So he had to wonder what was holding the Hokage back from promoting him. Before he could voice his question, Sarutobi had entered the room once more ending their conversation and forcing him to follow and wait for his decision.

Tapping his chin a few times, Sarutobi reached over and grabbed the C-rank folder much to the ire of Iruka, who seemed to be looking down all three gennin and apparently was losing as none of them were backing down. Pulling out one sheet, the Hokage nodded to himself as he felt the mission was acceptable. "I have talked with your jounin-sensei and he agrees that you three are ready for a C-rank mission and I will allow you to partake one with another gennin squad that asked for one earlier this week. If you wait for a moment, they shall be here."

Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he felt his blood jump in excitement as he wanted something that would be at least a mild challenge. Catching himself, he calmed himself as he felt an overload of the fox's chakra in his system. He noticed that both Kakashi and the old man had caught the overload but no one else had as it wasn't visible.

Everyone's attention turned to the door as Kurenai walked in with her team right behind her, Hinata holding a beast most foul that it made Naruto and Kiba growl at it. The said beast only smirked as Hinata calmly stroked its back. Oh how Tora loved to piss off gennin.

Almost immediately, the wife of the fire lord entered the room and bear hugged her cat before paying the third and leaving after thanking Hinata. Shaking his head, glad that was over, Sarutobi turned to Kurenai and smiling. "Kurenai, I'm pleased to tell you that I can send your team on a C-rank mission as Kakashi's team is more then ready for one. Now wait one moment so I can call for our client."

Kurenai smiled as Sarutobi stood up and left the room to fetch the client before turning her head to Kakashi and his team. She knew she had a two man team as the third hadn't arrived, but now seeing the blonde she figured that the Hokage filled the gap. But something felt off about him and the sword he carried on his back was a little shocking as gennin normally didn't have such kind of weaponry. Shaking her head, she turned back to Kakashi and smiled again. "Well it seems we'll be sharing our teams' first mission together."

Kakashi nodded as his attention was mostly on the blonde as he knew that was Kyuubi's chakra that he had just felt. Seeing that Kurenai had frowned as he hadn't answer, he looked away from the blonde and to her. "Seems so. …And you might want to watch the Inuzuka, he's about to get his ass kicked."

Frowning at that, she turned to Kiba who was currently growling at Naruto.

There was something about the smell of the blonde that put Kiba off. Akamaru didn't seem to mind too much, however he knew something was up. While he attributed the smell of a fox to be his animal affinity, possibly a summon, but even the smell wasn't quite right for a fox. Just something about it put him off and it didn't help that he had other various smells that were putting him off. "You reek of foxes, blonde."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto began clapping as he turned to the Inuzuka an annoyed glare. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Sherlock. Now keep your nose out of business that doesn't concern you or I'll have to rip it off." At the end, his blue eyes gain a small haze of red within them.

Kiba stepped back in surprise as he didn't feel like calling out the blonde. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he was sure that he wanted to keep his nose. Slipping besides him, he stood besides Sasuke and whispered to him. "What's the deal with the freak?"

Sasuke also rolled his eyes before he turned and glared at the Inuzuka for being an idiot and not just backing away from the subject. "Like I would know, Inuzuka. All I know is that he is far stronger then you are and that you should back away before you go home missing a limb before the mission starts. …And he heard you call him a freak."

The blood drained from Kiba's face as he turned around to see the blue and red eyes of Naruto glaring straight at him. Waving nervously, he put Shino between him and the blonde.

Shino simply walked over to Naruto and outstretched his head. "My name is Shino. This is Hinata," Tilts his head towards her before tilting it towards the dog boy that was cowering behind him, "And that is Kiba. I'm sorry if he offended you, but he is a little reckless."

Liking the kid in the overcoat, Naruto shook his hand lightly. "No problem as I'm reckless myself. I'm sure you know my teammates so that leaves me to introduce myself. …I am Namikaze Naruto."

This instantly caught Kurenai's attention as she knew the Yondaime's clan name and knew that Naruto was the demon vessel of Kyuubi. Looking over at Kakashi and seeing him nod, her attention turned back to Naruto with a look of shock written over her face, not knowing what to say as she had never thought the forth had a child and never thought that he had sacrificed his own child to protect the village.

Kiba, however, only huffed. He knew the name well as his mother dated the Yondaime for a while before she met his father. He respected that man, but wouldn't respect the blonde in front of him just for being his son like so many people did for Sasuke. Just from his attitude so far he didn't like him and reminded him a lot of the brooding raven. "Oh big deal. Just because you have a famous parent doesn't mean you are great to. …Sakura, I feel sorry for you. You're on a team with two pre-Madonnas."

If looks could kill, Kiba would have died a horrible death from Sasuke's look alone. Naruto, however, did not physically react other then closing his eyes. But from this alone both Kakashi and Kurenai were ready to intervene as they could feel the raw amount of Kyuubi's chakra that was manifesting itself within the blonde. While no one else knew it was the fox's power, the other gennin could feel the power he was admitting as his eyes reopened to show crystal blue pupils as the chakra suddenly dispersed.

Before anyone could comment on what happened, the door opened to reveal the Sandaime being followed by a man in his fifties drinking a bottle of sake. Soon as that man saw the two teams of gennin he huffed before complaining to the Hokage. "Is this all you're sending me? Six little brats with two capable shinobi that are going to spend most of their time baby sitting."

This only made the Sandaime chuckle as he sat down in his normal chair behind Iruka. "Oh I ensure you; they are all quite capable even if they need a little growing up in their own ways. They can guard you while you make your bridge, Tazuna-san."

Tazuna frowned a little, but he didn't want to second guess the supposedly strongest shinobi of the leaf village. Still, he had his doubt as he looked over the six gennin. "I still have my doubts… The only one that seems to be of any use is the blonde and I really doubt that the little shrimp could use that giant blade."

It seemed everything had to be testing him right now. Today was not a good day and he hadn't had any real time to release some pent up energy. Containing himself, he closed his eyes once more before gazing at Tazuna and gave him a quick examination. "I ensure you, you do not have to worry as I wield Rebellion more efficiently then you drink that sake you booze hound. Go and take a bath because your clothes reek of alcohol."

As Kurenai and Hinata looked on in shock, Kakashi, Kiba and Sakura got their own good laugh in while Sasuke smirked slightly. Tazuna looked at the blonde for a moment in anger before laughing himself. "I like you kid! You've got some spunk. We'll leave to the Wave after I stop for some more supplies."

"Probably for more booze…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath making Naruto's lips twitch as he refrained from laughing.

Kiba had also heard him and just couldn't help himself as he gave a good loud laugh as he was already laughing from Naruto's earlier comment. Tazuna only shook his head as he figured one of them said something low enough that he couldn't hear. "I'll be at the north gate in an hour, so meet me by then so we can leave."

As soon as Tazuna left, Kakashi patted Naruto on the back before turning to the Hokage. "Well if it is alright with you, I think we'll be getting ready for our teams' first mission out of the village."

Sarutobi only nodded as he wiped a tear from his eye as he was holding back from laughing having also caught Sasuke's comment. As the teams left the room, Kiba stepped besides Naruto and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "That was a good one man! Sorry about earlier, but after getting that guy like that, you've earned my respect. And Uchiha, when in the hell did you learn how to be funny?"

Naruto smirked as Sasuke rolled his eyes before glaring at the blonde haired sword wielder. "He rubs off on people when he gets going. That was nothing compared to when he ripped on Kakashi for being seven hours late…"

"In my defense, he's lived with me for almost a month. He's got a lot on me and it's hard to get anything on him!" Kakashi came to his own defense as he had caught the conversation and wanted no one to think it was easy to rip on him.

This in turn had Kurenai laughing before she turned to Naruto. "I want to hear some of what you used on him. I need some ammo to keep the scarecrow in line when he's around Anko, myself and the other girls."

Naruto smirked as he was about to speak when Kakashi yelled at the top of his lungs. "Naruto, you are grounded for a year if you tell her a thing!"

"Okay, I won't tell her a thing." Naruto said with a smirk plastered on his face as he pocketed his hands, having his fingers crossed before he began humming as he walked over to Kurenai and offered his hand. "Now my lady, if you would come with me. I have a few things to talk to you about."

"Sure." Kurenai snickered after taking his hand leaving Kakashi steaming as she began to walk off with the blonde.

Seconds later, Kakashi was hot on their heels and a loud crackle following behind him.

* * *

An hour later at the north gate, everyone was waiting on Kakashi and Naruto. Tazuna was getting bored as they were a few minutes later and he wanted to leave already. "Can we just go? Those two can catch up."

"I'm sorry Tazuna-san, but we cannot leave without Kakashi as he is responsible for his team, not me. Besides, Kakashi is chronically late and is probably dragging Naruto down." Kurenai responded as she stood behind her three gennin with a look of contempt on her face.

As Tazuna groaned about no good jounin, Hinata looked over towards Sakura and Sasuke only to see them sitting down and with a deck of cards. A large bead of sweat fell from the back of her head before she walked over to them. "Um… If I may… What are you two doing?"

"Playing twenty-one. Want to join?" Sakura responded as she triumphantly defeated Sasuke's eighteen with yet another perfect twenty-one.

Shaking her head as she was completely lost at why they would do such a thing. Shino only shook his head as he stood besides her before sitting down besides them and taking two cards himself. "So does this happen a lot?"

"Everyday. Naruto is usually two hours late and Kakashi appears an hour after him. …Hit me." Sasuke said in a dull voice before demanding another card as he was determined to win.

Everyone outside of team seven sweat dropped at Sasuke's words before Sakura continued for him after she busted him with twenty-two. "But seeing that this is our first serious mission, they should be here pretty quick and that's why we're playing a quick game like twenty-one instead of something like Old-Maid that takes a while."

As Sasuke groaned at yet another loss, a loud pop alerted everyone to their arrival and Sakura put up the deck after she busted Shino. Kurenai was ready to berate both of the when Kakashi gave a rather decent excuse. "Sorry for being late. Naruto and I were chatting about something personal."

"It better had been a damn good personal question then as you guys are five minutes late for our first important mission!" Sakura screamed at the fishcake and the scarecrow, ready to pound both into the ground if she didn't receive a good answer.

Naruto only nodded at her before walking over to Tazuna. "Shall we begin?"

Tazuna looked at the blonde before noticing the red tint in his blue eyes. Knowing something was up, he nodded and led the way as noticed the way the silver haired man was looking at the blonde. Whatever was going on, he didn't want to know. He just needed their protection and hoped it was going to be enough.

* * *

"Hit me." Kiba said as he beckoned for a card.

"I don't see the point… Sakura wins a third of the time, Naruto wins the other third and they draw the final third." Sasuke complained as he handed Kiba a card before the dog boy cussed as he went over the mark.

Shino shrugged as he took a card from the raven before sighing and giving his cards back as they walked on. "It's better then nothing else. My kikai are searching the area for any intruders and Hinata uses her Byukugan every five minutes just in case something gets by my insects."

Sasuke nodded as that was a valid reason and watched as Naruto and Sakura matched each other with twenty-ones. This only made Tazuna slapped his forehead as he looked over at the twelve year old kids. "Don't you know any other games? You have to know how to play poker!"

Shuffling the deck, Naruto nodded before motioning his head towards Kurenai. "Unless it's strip poker and the babe is playing, I'll pass."

Kurenai blushed madly as Kiba got another hoot as each male imaged her half naked before Kiba gave Naruto a high five. "Oh man! You're on fire!"

Grabbing Kakashi, Kurenai was about to murder him when Kakashi wildly waved his hands in front of him. "For once, it doesn't have anything to deal with me! His mentor raised him like this… One hell of a man whoever he is… UGH!"

Feeling a little better as she put Kakashi into the ground, Kurenai took point once more when she noticed a puddle of water. This made her frown as she knew it hadn't rained for days making it a pitiful genjutsu at best as she didn't even need to sense for the chakra as she saw right through it. However, this was the gennins' mission so she wanted them to figure it out and only intervene if necessary. She could see Kakashi was up and thinking the same thing as he took rear.

From her speculation, she was surprised that Naruto was the first to realize it was a fake followed by Shino, Hinata and Kiba as they had their unique abilities that saw through many genjutsus. Sasuke was too wrapped up about losing to Sakura again before Naruto nudged both of them and whispered to them. Seeing that they all knew something was up, she was proud with them as she saw the two rising from the pool. She was ready to take them out when the reached Kakashi and ripped him half. _'Hm, I guess he wants to test how much they've grown first. Let's see….'_

As soon as Kakashi was sliced in two, the two demon brothers chuckled to themselves at the looks of surprise on most of the gennin. Gozu smirked as he looked over and picked his next target as he looked at the blonde. "One down…"

Naruto was unfazed as he knew Kakashi had replaced himself before the slice and was perfectly fine. He supposed that he was going to test their skills in a real life scenario, but he had warned the scarecrow that he needed release as the kitsune was restless. He either had to have blood or sex and seeing that he really didn't want the later as Kurenai didn't seem that interested, he would take the former.

As they closed in on him, he slowly reached towards Rebellion's handle and gripped it just as they surrounded him and were ready to slice the chain through him. Faster then the two could react, the chain was sliced in two and Naruto was on Gozu faster then his other brother could react. Blood splattered on his face as Rebellion pierced the man's chest and sliced its way through his body and through his spine as it emerged from his back.

"GOZU!" Meizu screamed as he saw the blonde put his sword through his brother chest. He blindly charged towards Naruto with his claw bared, ready to strike him down to avenge his brother.

Faster then he could react, Naruto had whirled around while still holding onto his blade and pulled Ivory out of its holster and fired two shots. The first ripped through Meizu's right shoulder and the next pierced his flesh in his right thigh and cracked his femur. Screaming from the pain that coursed through his body, he hit the ground and grabbed his thigh.

Ripping the blade from Gozu's chest, splattering more blood onto him, Naruto walked over towards Meizu as his brother fell limply to the ground. Pointing Ivory at his head, the blonde's eyes burned bright crimson and were glowing eerily as an odd sheen began to surround the blonde. As he was ready to pull the trigger, he pulled his gun away from his head and fired straight in front of him. "Don't interfere sensei. I'll deal with this."

Kakashi barely managed to veer out of the bullets path. While he knew Naruto hadn't fired to hurt him, it was cutting it a little close. However, Naruto had a good point and he remembered what he said before they left. Closing his eyes, he reopened them and was ready to reveal his Sharingan. "Naruto, you're losing control…"

"If I wasn't in control, you'd know it. I have majority control right now, so leave me be!" Naruto interrupted Kakashi as he looked back at Meizu before kneeling onto him and pointed Ivory back at his head as the glow of his eyes intensified. "Now tell me who sent you here like a good boy or I'll put a bullet through your head!"

"GATO! HE SENT US HERE TO KILL THE BRIDGE BUILDER!" Meizu screamed in terror as Naruto placed the gun to his forehead and his finger twitched on the trigger.

Naruto only smirked at this and pulled his gun back. He could feel Kyuubi egging him on, telling him to finish the job and he wanted to. His entire body twitched as he tried to resist his urged and before he knew it, he slammed the back of Ivory into Meizu's head, knocking him out. Panting as he could still feel the fox calling for the man's demise, he pushed himself off. "Tie them up… They're both alive, but the other won't survive without some quick treatment."

Seeing the sweat coating the blonde and his eyes reverting back to a blue, Kakashi created a shadow clone and tied the two to the closest tree. Walking besides the blonde, he gripped his shoulder before shunshing into the same clearing he was in before. Frowning at the blonde, he crossed his arms and gave him a dark look. "I know you didn't tell me everything back there and I want to know the rest now. Why exactly must you make a kill every three months?"

Growling and refraining from whipping his guns at the scarecrow, Naruto placed Ivory back into its holster and took out a cloth to clean Rebellion. "Well it's either that or being laid every three months…"

"I'm serious Naruto." Kakashi spoke in a stern tone as he gazed at the blonde.

"So am I!" Naruto countered as his eyes began to darken once more as he draped the cloth across the bloodied blade.

This took Kakashi back for a moment before he stepped in front of the blonde and roughly picked him up by the collar. "You're hiding something from me that could be a danger to everyone else and I want to know what! Now tell me or I'll haul your ass back to Konoha and lock you up until you feel like telling."

Naruto glared at him for a moment before closing his eyes and pushing the fox out of his system. Once he was sure he was completely in control again, he opened his eyes and looked into Kakashi's single eye. "If I do not make a kill or have sex every three months, Kyuubi's chakra floods my body and starts to take control as I go feral as I don't have the greatest of control when I'm like that."

Getting a decent answer, he dropped Naruto before stepping back and sighing as Kurenai entered the clearing, frowning as she heard what the two were talking about. Shaking his head as he would have had to tell her anyways, he looked at the blonde as he rubbed his forehead. "Why haven't you told anyone about this before? There could have been a simpler way of fixing it."

Shrugging his shoulders as he wiped the last of blood from Rebellion, Naruto slipped it back onto his back. Standing up, he shook his head as he closed his eyes and looked away. "I never told anyone as this was the price for being able to learn my senseis arts and to take up his torch once he passes on. …This is the price for no longer being completely human."

Both Kakashi and Kurenai shuddered as they heard the last word that left Naruto's mouth. Kakashi was left speechless as he hadn't expected this while Kurenai was thrown for a loop, not sure what to think. Neither of them had expected Naruto to be a hanyou and that only left more question about how it happened and how the seal was holding up with this change.

Noticing he was walking away, she got in front of him before looking down at the blonde. He looked up at her strangely before Kakashi stepped besides her knowing where her thoughts were. "How long has it been since you made your last kill or have had sex?"

"Sixty-seven days, give or take a few hours." Naruto answer honestly as he looked up at the two of them, having an idea of where this was going.

Nodding to herself, fine with what she was about to offer to the boy, Kurenai took a deep breath. "Well, I can take care of that if it is needed…"

"No. We're going to have bigger problems soon and I hate to say it, but I'm stronger when I'm closer to losing my mind." Naruto cut her off as he had expected that exact response.

While this threw Kurenai for a loop, Kakashi nodded as he understood what Naruto was saying and he noticed the blonde was far more powerful then he normally was. "He has a point Kurenai. As soon as Gato knows the Demon Brothers have failed, he'll hire a bigger and badder nukenin to take Tazuna out. I could see Naruto was more powerful then normal and if the tycoon knows that there are at least three jounin level shinobi, he'll send three or more after us."

Kurenai quickly understood what the two meant and nodded. "Fine; that is an understandable reason. However," Her attention turned to Naruto as she crossed her hands over her chest, "if you start to become feral I'll have to take action… Even if it means that."

"Deal." Naruto quickly agree as he lifted his hand towards her. Now a part of him wished to become feral faster as the genjutsu mistress was very hot in his opinion and getting her in bed would be a treat and a half. Shaking his hand, Kurenai nodded in agreement before the two headed back towards the rest.

Kakashi just looked at the two walking away before cursing his sensei's son to the ninth layer of hell. The boy had some of the best luck he had ever seen before and had a decent chance of getting laid by the Ice Queen of Konoha before the month was over.

* * *

"What is with this damned mist? I can hardly smell a thing because of it." Kiba complained as he looked around, trying to find an answer.

Naruto sighed as he shook his head as he kept a firm eye on his surroundings. "Water tends to be a cleanser and it washes away a lot of scents. That's why people that are being chased have a tendency to take a dip in a body of water as if their hunter is chasing them by scent, they'll lose track of them."

Kakashi nodded in agreement as he walked at the rear. He also had noticed something off with the mist as this was far too dense of a fog the sun should have evaporated most of it as it was near noon. That left a fowl taste in his mouth as that meant the mist had to be a jutsu and that left him tense, ready for an attack.

Kurenai had sensed this to and was standing besides Tazuna, checking her surroundings to make sure no one laid a trap to take all of them out. She knew this opponent would be at least a jounin and a good one at that. She shuddered at the thought that it could be someone like Itachi or Orochimaru, but she threw that off as this was a mission and the gennin wanted to continue it. She was mostly against them continuing, she could not argue that they had more then enough strength as she could tell Naruto was as strong as her while he was like this and they stood a better chance.

Everyone tensed up as Kiba threw a kunai into the bushes as Shino outstretched his arm, bugs beginning to scatter around him. Hinata and Sakura quickly rushed towards the bush only for the blue haired kunoichi to pull out a snow white rabbit. Sakura decked Kiba on the top of his head and began to yell at him. "Watch where you're throwing those weapons! You could have killed the bunny!"

As Kiba rubbed his head and nodded, Shino frowned as Sasuke looked over towards the bushes and noticed that the brush was disturbed by something for larger then a rabbit. "That's odd… It seems someone was just here…"

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Kakashi yelled as he pulled down Hinata and Sakura as they were the closest to him while Kurenai dragged Tazuna into the dirt. Kiba, Sasuke and Shino barely managed to duck under a large sword, swirling above their heads and cutting pieces of their hair. Naruto, however, was not as lucky as the blade pierced through his chest and exited through his back, knocking Rebellion onto the ground as it continued spinning until it slammed into a tree twenty meters away from the group.

Drops of blood fell on the rest as they watched in horror as a horrible laugh echoed from nearby the tree. "HA! And I thought this was going to be tough but I've already taken one of you pitiful Konoha ninja out! Gozu and Meizu must be getting rusty if they got their asses kicked by this blonde!"

Kakashi growled as he picked himself up and took point in the group as a man appeared next to Naruto's corpse. Oh, he knew the man well and this was not who he was expecting. He was expecting a jounin around Kurenai's caliber, not one that could even bring him to his knees. "Momochi Zabuzu… You I did not expect."

Zabuzu only smirked as he looked over at Kakashi and Kurenai as she stood besides him. "Sharingan no Kakashi and Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress… My informants didn't tell me you were the two jounin. This will be more interesting then I thought…"

"You can bet on that." A deep, almost demonic sounding voice came from behind the swordsmen.

Turning around, a look of shocked crossed Zabuza's face as everyone else was terrified as it was Naruto that spoke as his eyes slowly opened, glowing crimson and gazing straight towards the swordsmen. Seeing the blonde reaching out and grabbing the handle of his head cleaving sword, he took a step back as with one fierce grunt, Naruto ripped the blade out of his chest and left a small slash on his chest as he had just barely moved out of the way to avoid a fatal blow.

Everyone was stunned seeing that there wasn't even a wound were the sword had pierced the blonde's chest, only a scar and the whole it left in his shirt.

Looking at the sword, Naruto growled before throwing it back to Zabuza, unsatisfied with the weapon as he pulled out a scroll. Wiping a small portion of his blood that splattered when he pulled the blade out onto the scroll, a triple headed numchuck appeared in Naruto's hand. Its three heads radiated a crystal blue color as if it was ice. The chain connecting the three heads was quite long giving it extra range.

Gripping the chain he spun one of the heads as he kept the other two down with his left hand. Striking quickly, Zabuza barely had time to avoid the crystal head but to his surprise, a spike of ice rushed up from the ground as it hit and straight to him. Shattering the ice with his blade, he flipped in mid air as he landed and was ready for battle as he looked at the blonde with glowing red eyes. "Who are you?"

Naruto only smirked as he continued spinning the ice numchuck as he looked Zabuza in the eyes making the man step back once more. He loved the ability to make people afraid when he was close to becoming feral. However, his opponent asked him a question and he was going to answer it. A devilish grin crossed his face as he stopped spinning the numchuck and stood up straight. "I doubt you'll know my real name, so I'll use the name I've earned from all those foolish enough to challenge me."

His eyes glowed even brighter as red chakra shone around him and began dancing madly as his wicked smile became down right evil. "I AM THE DEVIL FOX! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!"

* * *

**A/N2:** Sorry, but had to leave it at a cliff hanger. If you have any questions, would like to tell how you liked the chapter or if you just feel like it, leave a review and I'll get back to you ASAP. Now, outside of that, I'm informing everyone that I have a new story that I'm updating every three days called Steel Angels and a Blonde. It is a crossover between Naruto and Steel Angel Kurumi and has a good sense of humor and even if you don't know what SAK is, you'll still more then likely enjoy it. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Peace Out.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Just to let everyone know, there will be no lemons for this story, at least on this site. Now, I might, not sure at the moment, put this story on adultfanfiction and then, yes, there will be lemons. And to state from now on, while this has some elements of the other DMC games, this is going to be based mostly of Devil May Cry 3. Also to state, devils and demons and the virtually the same with very small differences.

I Do Not Own Naruto or Devil May Cry 3

* * *

"I AM THE DEVIL FOX! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Echoed through the forest catching one certain individual's attention.

The said individual's eyes shown a brightly as the person stood up and gazed through the forest, unfazed by the surrounding mist. "So he is here."

Smothering the camp fire, she picked a red pack off the ground and strapped it to her back before turning towards the direction she knew the voice came from. "It's time you to pay for what you've done to me, Namikaze."

* * *

Zabuza was forced to jump back as Naruto closed the gap on him in a hurry. While he had no fear of the boy and still didn't, he know had the utmost respect for his opponent as he knew the name well.

Placing his head cleaving sword in front of him, ready to defend, Zabuzu smirked wildly at the boy. "Ah, so you are the infamous Devil Fox. I heard you were young, but to think that you are only a gennin and from Konoha! Oh, I did not expect that!"

Both Kakashi and Kurenai shivered after Zabuza's comment. They both knew of the Devil Fox and his reputation very well. They just never thought that he was Naruto. Kakashi trembled once more before combing a hand through his hair as Kurenai turned to him with a frown. "Did you know that he was the Devil Fox?"

Kakashi shook his head as he kept his attention firmly on Naruto and Zabuza as they stared each other down. "I did not know, Kurenai. If I had known I would have taken him to Sandaime and Ibiki for questioning."

Kurenai frowned deepened, but she turned back onto the battle as Zabuza took a step forward. "Oh! So you haven't told them why you are so infamous?!"

"Never found a reason to." Naruto answered back as he calmed slightly as he kept his gaze on Zabuza, waiting for him to make a move. The red chakra around him demanded to strike out, but he felt something was off and wanted to know what.

Zabuza relaxed his sword and began to laugh out loud.

While it was menacing to all those that heard it and put mostly everyone on edge, Sakura looked at Kakashi in wonder. "Sensei, what did Naruto do that would make him so infamous that he would be so well known?"

Both Kakashi and Kurenai flinched as Zabuza turned towards them and grinned manically. "Oh, he is responsible for some of the worse massacres to happen in the last few years little missy. The one I won't forget was five months ago when he wiped out twelve Waterfall jounin, seventeen Iwa jounin, chunin and gennin and even an old friend of mine and one of the seven swordsmen, Raiga. Isn't that right, Devil Fox?"

Naruto only growled at Zabuza's sarcastic tone at the end. He didn't want everyone to know what he had done as it was in the past and he was not in control of himself at the time. Gripping his nunchuck tightly, he was ready to strike when a cylindrical objected hit the ground between him and his target. Then it exploded knocking both of them twenty feet back.

"Where do you thing you are going Namikaze! We have a score to settle!" A female voice came from the tree lines before stepping out, revealing herself to everyone.

She had an eerie green shine to her hair with pinkish-orange eyes that glowed brightly within the light the mist allowed. She wore a white tank top over a mesh shirt that barely covered her petit chest and a white skirt that hung off her waist, showing off the crease to her pelvic region. Her skin was a shade darker then Naruto's. She had two pouches on her ankles with a sai in each one and a pistol tucked into the back of the waist line of her skirt.

But the most important feature about her was that she was holding a large gun in her hands with on odd spike thing for the sight. And she was pointing it straight at Naruto.

The red aura around Naruto almost instantly faded as he looked at the green haired girl that was, at most, two years older then himself. "Fu?"

"Don't you dare use that name bastard!" The girl screamed before clicking the trigger of the rocket launcher.

Naruto cursed as he didn't have enough time to avoid, so he merely kicked the rocket up into the air where it exploded twenty feet into the air. He quickly followed as he grabbed his triple nunchuck and threw it towards her, wrapping it around the rocket launcher and ripping it out of her hands before she could react.

Fu was taken back by the action, but she didn't waste a second as she pulled out her pistol and pointed it straight at Naruto, taking a few steps back to keep him from doing the same thing with her secondary weapon. "Don't try that again or I'll pump your heart full of lead. I know you can't survive that. Now drop your weapons."

Wisely putting down his nunchucks, Naruto looked Fu in the eyes, not sure what was going on. "What's going on here Fu? Why are you acting like this?"

"I said don't use that name! You have no right to use it! And you know damn well what this is about you cheating bastard!" Fu responded harshly as she carefully picked up her main weapon before kicking the nunchucks out of his grasp.

Naruto was caught off guard by this before he looked at her with wide eyes as he held out his hands in front of him. "You saw that... Wait, wait! I can explain!"

"Shut up and hold still! I'm going to do what I should have done then!" Fu growled as she aimed lower and aimed for a particular region of the blonde's.

While this would make any man nervous and Naruto was indeed worried about losing that region, he at least wanted to have a chance to explain himself. But it didn't look like she was going to give him a chance to as her finger twitched and began to squeeze the trigger.

He froze before his eyes widened further as he saw Zabuza behind her, ready to strike her down. Not even thinking twice, he reached into his coat and grabbed Ebony and Ivory.

Faster then she could react, Naruto had pulled out both his guns and fire twice. However, she felt no pain as the bullets passed by her harmlessly, leaving her only with a slight hearing impairment as they struck down the water clone of Zabuza behind her. She was forced to turn around to see what happened. Just before it burst into water the blunt edge of the sword slammed into Fu's temple and drove her into a nearby tree, knocking her out cold.

Naruto's blood froze as he saw this and quickly ran to the down girl. That was a deep gash on her forehead and a large bruise on her temple where the sword had hit her. Checking her pulse, he sighed in relief as she would be fine. Now all he had to do was take care of the swordsman that had harmed her.

"Now that the bitch is out, we can begin, Fox." Zabuza grinned as he stood besides the nunchucks before kicking them further away, not wanting to arm his opponent.

Red chakra flared around Naruto as he slowly stood up, his eyes glowing far more dangerously before. As he turned to Zabuza, he whipped Ebony and Ivory in front of him as he growled out in an ominous fashion before he squeezed both triggers, holding them down.

Zabuza was forced on the run as the bullets tore up everything in their path. He had half a mind about going straight to his target and letting the boy finish them off. However, because he was so focused on the boy, he forgot about the two jounin, more in particularly, Hatake Kakashi and nearly had his throat slit. He jumped back and growled as he stared down both Kakashi and Naruto, both giving him their entire attention.

Naruto growled as he chased after the missing ninja as he spent both clips before quickly replacing them almost by magic. Before he could do anything else, he caught Rebellion by the handle on reflex as Kakashi passed it to him, knowing it was one of his most efficient weapons. "Naruto, let me handle this for now."

"Not a chance! He attempted to kill Fu and that is unforgivable!" Naruto countered with a deep, demonic growl as he glared at the swordsman of the Mist.

Kakashi really wanted to question why he was so defensive about the girl, who had just tried to physically harm him, but there was no time to ask. Still, the blonde was his subordinate and he would be damned if he was going to defy him so blatantly. "Naruto, that is an order and I so swear that if you don't back down now, I will make your life a living hell!"

Growling as his eyes glowed even darker then before, Naruto was tempted to attack the scarecrow. He was not going to be denied a chance to obtain a kill like this but it wasn't meant to be as Zabuza's neck was suddenly pierced by three senbon. The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head before he immediately collapsed to the ground.

Everyone was on guard seeing this when a masked shinobi jumped on the branch right above Zabuza. "Sorry for the interfering, but I was sent here to kill this man for his treason against our village."

Kakashi was the first to recognize that the masked shinobi was a hunter ninja. But something was off about him. He wasn't sure what, but something was throwing him about... 'Hm... If I had to guess, he is about Naruto's age.'

Naruto felt cheated as he looked at the swordsman as his slumped corpse. It just didn't seem right that three small needle like weapons could bring down such a powerful man without any trouble.

In fact, he was sure of it as the scent of the hunter caught his nose. Growling deeply in his throat, he clenched Rebellion tightly and was ready to strike before Kiba gave away what he had just smelt. "What the... That guy smells a lot like Zabuza!"

The hunter cursed under his breath before grabbing Zabuza's downed body and used a quick shunshin avoiding the long blade slicing through him and Zabuza.

"Dammit! Thank you very much Kiba! Now that they got of away, they are going to bring reinforcements next time!" Naruto yelled out loud in a rather demonic voice as the red aura around him swirled violently.

Kiba said nothing as he knew very well that he had just fucked up as apparently he wasn't the only one that caught onto the fact that something seemed wrong. Kurenai, however, spoke up for him. "Nonetheless Naruto, that does not give you the right to yell at him. He is my subordinate and I will correct him on my own time."

"She's right, Naruto. You have no authority to discipline him as you are a gennin yourself or need I remind you." Kakashi responded as he gazed at the eldest gennin, the red haze around him intensifying only for a moment before fading completely.

Naruto ignored what Kakashi had said, not really caring at the moment as there was a far more troubling matter for him to deal with as he walked over to the unconscious Fu. His eyes returned to their crystal blue as he gently brushed his hand over her head, checking the wound to see how serious it was.

Not having any medical expertise, he was unsure but the gash had already reduced in size and was slowly healing over. He of course knew the reason for this, but he wasn't sure what the internal injuries were and those would be harder for the beast within her to heal.

It wasn't long until both Kakashi and Kurenai were behind him, the former being the first to speak. "Is she going to be alright to move?"

"I'm unsure. I don't have any medical knowledge and her anatomy is... Well, very unique. However, being like I am, she will recover extremely quickly." Naruto responded without hesitation before moving his hands and gently picking her up bridal style. "Is it alright that I bring her with us, at least till she has recovered?"

Catching what he meant, Kurenai was the first to give her answer. "It is, but you are in charge of watching her, no one else. And once we arrive, you are going to explain everything to us. We cannot be left out of anything that might impact this mission, like running into another old friend."

Kakashi frowned at Kurenai, but agreed with her nonetheless. Another surprise like that could end in the mission's failure and that was the last thing he needed on his resume. Turning to Tazuna, he motioned his head forward. "Lead the way."

"Right... It is less than a mile now." Tazuna weakly said, rather frightened by what had just happened and unsure if his decision was as sound as it was in the beginning. But that didn't stop him as he took the lead, knowing his house wasn't too far.

* * *

The arrival to Tazuna's home was quite sour, but Naruto put up with it until he managed to secure a room for Fu and lay her down.

Tazuna's brat grandson was a wreck and told both Team Seven and Eight that Gato was going to kill. Kiba of course let the kid have it and both Kakashi and Kurenai were lecturing his ears off at the moment, giving him so time with Fu alone as Sakura and Hinata were currently down stairs.

Looking down upon her, he noticed the wound on her head had completely healed over and her body seemed as perfect as it ever was. Her flawless skin and slender figure called to him and he could hear Kyuubi in his head, egging him on to ravage her body.

Sweat covered his body as it was a struggle not to give in as this was not the way he wanted it to happen, not with her. She was far too important to him to be used like that. He was able to resist the temptation at first, but after continuing to look at her, Naruto was struggling not to give in but he couldn't take it any longer as his eyes bled red and a light red aura surrounded him.

Lowering his face to hers, he nuzzled her cheek lightly with his nose to see if she was awake. Of course she wasn't, but his demonic like nature was more in control then he was at the moment. Seeing that she wasn't he gingerly planted a kiss on her lips and was about to deepen it when a loud cough caught his attention.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin as he clutched his heart before turning to the door to see Kakashi giving him an odd glance and Kurenai, standing besides him, giving him one of the dirtiest looks he had ever seen.

Luckily for him, Kakashi was the first to speak in a joking manner. "Well it seems you had other things on your mind then what I had thought at first... And I would leave you alone if you were to give me a full report on everything that went down, but Kurenai is here so we're doing this now."

Kurenai's look was quickly transferred to Kakashi and she wanted nothing more then to put the silver haired jounin into the hospital for the rest of his life for joking at what Naruto was attempting to do. "Kakashi, if you do not start treating this more seriously..."

"Thank you... both of you... I had lost control of my being." Naruto coughed up as he panted heavily before scooting away from Fu and placed himself in the corner, shivering all the while.

This caught both Jounin's attention, Kakashi being the first to his side while Kurenai stood between Naruto and Fu, gazing at the green haired girl back to Naruto. "I believe it is a bad idea to leave him in charge of her in his state, Kakashi."

"It is. One of us will have to stay behind daily to watch over her until you're sated, Naruto." Kakashi stated after Naruto had began to calm down, his aura and eyes receding.

"That... that is fine. However, when she wakes I would like to be with her alone. ...There are things I have to explain to her." The blonde stated as he gazed at the downed Fu as she seemed to sleep peacefully.

Catching his tone, Kakashi seemed to understand a little. "Normally under the circumstances I would refuse and have one of us present but something tells me this is a private matter. Just one thing, if it deals with why she attacked you I want you to explain to us why so we can be on guard if she does attack you before you can tell her. It wouldn't be good for us to be shocked and let her go and tearing you limb from limb."

"Yes, it wouldn't be good..." Naruto stated dejected tone as his face lowered, his eyes looking straight to the floor as.

Knowing the tone all too well from experience and seeing where she had aimed earlier, Kurenai picked up on it immediately. "You cheated on her, didn't you?"

Naruto only nodded as his head sunk further. "Yes..."

"And I'm going to kill you for that..." Fu suddenly stated as she sat up and lunged towards the unsuspecting Naruto.

She never made it as Kurenai pinned her. But Fu was far stronger then she looked and easily broke her hold, only to be pinned by Kakashi, whose grip she wasn't going to break. "Calm down. There are some things that Naruto wants to say... After that, you may do what you want after this mission but as of now, Naruto is a part of my team and I cannot have him fall in such a dire circumstances."

Her pinkish orange eyes gazed at his for only a moment before she suddenly broke free from his grip. But instead of charging to Naruto, she simply walked and sat in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest while her eyes gazed heatedly into his. "What is it that you want to say, bastard?"

Gazing back into her eyes with his, he flinched and turned his gaze away. He rather have her stay mad at him then tell her the truth. It was just easier that way.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he noticed that it was Kakashi, who seemed to comfort him just enough for him to tell her. Turning his gaze back to FU, Naruto closed his eyes before gaining what was left of his courage. "Before I explain, you know what I am, correct Fu?"

"Yes, you're a filthy and traitorous half devil." Fu spat at him in anger, wanting him to get this over with so she could leave. No matter what he said, she had made up her mind.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and growled deeply in his throat at her comment; however, he quickly reigned in his anger before he continued. "Then you would also know that my creation into one was unnatural and, by all means, should have killed me when I turned."

Getting further annoyed as she knew all of this already, Fu waited for Naruto to finish. Each and every moment was tearing her will to stay mad at him to shreds. He looked so innocent despite knowing that he wasn't. She thought for a moment that he was stalling this out on purpose knowing that her will was crumbling, but she threw that out as Naruto was never that manipulative.

Closing his eyes, Naruto sighed deeply before allowing himself to be enveloped in a light sheen of red chakra. Suddenly, his eyes opened and Fu quickly could see the feral-ness in his crimson eyes. "This is what happens to me Fu! I cannot control myself after a certain amount of time without some form of satiation, whether it is by blood or bodily fluids!"

The sudden burst from Naruto had caught both jounin of guard and they were ready to intervene for Fu's sake as the girl was completely off guard and seeing that Naruto had sealed her weapons away, she had no form of defense other then them..

"I literally become a monster after three months time and will kill anything and everything in my path until the demon inside is sated or someone more powerful stops me! What you saw between me and my sister wasn't an act of love... It was an act to keep my sanity!" Naruto growled out at her, seeing the fear grow in her eyes.

Without warning, he suddenly turned around and lashed out at both Kakashi and Kurenai, who were about to restrain him. "Stay back! She is more the capable of defending herself from me with her demon!"

Seeing the two jounin and not wanting them involved in this, Fu suddenly reacted as she reached out and grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and in a flicker of leaves, they were gone leaving the two jounin behind.

Appearing at the camp site she smothered the fire in, Fu released Naruto before suddenly falling to her knees, tears beginning to streak her face. "Why..."

With this one act, Naruto's rage was suddenly quenched and he was in front of her, but was simply pushed back as Fu looked up angrily at him. "Why didn't you tell me before? I could have understood then and been more willing to help you bastard!"

Giving her a strange look, Naruto knelt down before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I didn't want to get you involved. Despite our closeness, I didn't want you to give up your virginity to a demon in heat. It just didn't feel right... So I didn't tell you. Yugito knew and took care of it as she doesn't think its right that I kill so easily and fluidly for my age..."

"But it isn't fair for someone of your age to have sex constantly either. What was sensei thinking when he turned you?" Fu stated, deeply frowning as she was slowly understanding the situation. Shichibi had shed light on the fox demon's ways earlier, but that had originally only gave more fuel to her fire.

"It wasn't Dante decision. He was only going to train me like he did you and only release part of my devil powers. However, it was Kyuubi's intervention that changed everything. The bastard wanted me to be more powerful and rely more on him and he forced the change." Naruto stated with hatred lacing his voice as he spoke about the fox.

Digesting what she was learning, Fu frowned deeply before glaring at Naruto. "I can get why you didn't tell me, but I still don't forgive you. You're going to have to earn my trust back."

Smiling softly, Naruto simply nodded. "I figured as much. If there is anything I can do, I'll do it without hesitation as long as it doesn't harm Konoha or my friends."

Thinking for a moment, Fu smiled back in a soft manner before she stood up. "I'll be sure to call you first then. Now may I have my weapons back?"

Naruto simply handed her the scroll he sealed them into, having put nothing more then a standard storage seal on it, before standing up. "I guess I'll be seeing you when Dante drops by."

"I'm already here kid. Fu, we're staying." Dante's voice suddenly came from the tree tops, not too far from them.

Both Fu and Naruto had become pale as ghosts as they hadn't even sensed that Dante was there. Too make it worse, they were both sure he had heard every single word they had said after Fu had flickered them into the clearing.

Too makes things even worse, Kakashi had to arrive being led by a small little pug wearing a Konoha head band.

"Naruto... Who the hell are you?!" Kakashi suddenly stated as he was ready for combat as he noticed Dante as the white haired devil jump besides Fu and Naruto.

Dante merely shrugged as he really didn't feel like giving him an answer. Instead, he looked over to his youngest student before suddenly taking Rebellion from him and examining it. "Hm... It is in good shape. You could be taking care of her better, but I didn't take care of her that well in my youth so she doesn't mind. How are the others doing?"

"Fine, sensei. Agni and Rudra, however, annoy the hell out of me. They won't stop talking!" Naruto complained as Dante handed Rebellion back over and sheathed it before he turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi... This happens to be Dante."

Knowing the name from his time with living from Naruto, Kakashi dropped his guard lightly as when he last saw Naruto and Fu, things looked like they were going to get out of hand. "Okay... This day keeps getting weirder and weirder by the moment. Why are you here and is everything okay between you two?"

"It seems these two are going to make up, it will just take some time." Dante commented with a smirk plastered on his face making both blush before grumbled obscenities under there breath.

But in a second, Dante's face became dead serious as he gazed over Kakashi. "However, I am here as I've heard a disturbing rumor about the crime kingpin here in the wave. Apparently he's picked up an ancient artifact that would allow him to summons hordes of lesser demons and devils."

This caught Kakashi attention and the one eyed scarecrow paid special attention as Dante continued. "I wouldn't have been bothered by this as he has no way to us it, but he apparently has hired someone that knows how to read the text and is currently translating it right now. Even still, it would be useless without some of power to command them."

"Zabuza..." Kakashi growled out knowing where the son of Sparda was getting and knew things were about to become even more difficult then he could imagine.

Dante simply nodded; glad he didn't have to spell it out for the ninja. "There is no doubt that the kingpin has realized this and hired Zabuza to see his strength. While his display wasn't great, he had three high leveled opponents against him so there was no real way to showcase his abilities. Still, his failure is more troublesome however..."

"He's going to hire someone of even greater strength..." Naruto stated as he instantly understood where his sensei was heading. "So why aren't you heading to his base to stop him?"

"I would like to, but the thing is... The artifact isn't there. He's keeping it somewhere hidden... Somewhere safe that only he can access it. I need someone able to penetrate his fortress and find out where he's hiding it so I can destroy it." Dante explained as his normal tactic of charging in guns blazing would help.

Not even hesitating, Kakashi nodded before stretching out. "I'll do it. It shouldn't be too hard if you show me where the base is..."

"No... I was wanting... Well a beautiful woman. The bastard has certain tastes and he's been hiring women to sleep with him daily. It would be easier to catch him off guard that way." Dante stated, not doubting Kakashi's abilities, but having a plan of his own already.

"Would I be of any assistance?" Kurenai suddenly stated as she walked into the clearing before giving Kakashi a deep frown for leaving her behind.

She had Dante's attention in an instant and in that said instant, he was at her side. "Well, well. What is a lovely woman doing out here by her..."

"OW! LET GO OF MY EAR!" He suddenly stopped as Kurenai gripped his earlobe and began to violently twist it. "YOU'LL DO! YOU'LL DO! NOW JUST LET GO!"

Both Naruto and Kakashi could only sigh at the sight as Dante gripped his ear before moving towards them. "Damn... That's one battle I'll never win. How come good women have become so hard to pick up these days?"

"That's just how it is. Now show me where the base is so I can get ready and tell me what the time frame of this mission is." Kurenai ordered the white haired son of Sparda, not going to deal with his lecherous tendencies.

Dante simply muttered under his breath. "Damn, she reminds me of Lady..."

"What was that?!" Kurenai barked making Dante jump up, not wanting to get on this woman's bad side.

"Nothing. It shouldn't take but a few days and I'll pay you for the trouble. Now follow me so I can show you were it is and explained all of what I've learned so far." Dante stated before motioning her to follow him as he leapt back in the direction of the tree tops he was listening in on Naruto and Fu's conversation beforehand.

As they left, Kakashi sighed before turning back towards Fu and Naruto. "Well, let's get back to Tazuna's. Something tells me that things are only starting to get back."

"Yeah... I think we need to call the old man for reinforcements. Things are about to get ugly." Naruto stated as he looked into the direction Dante and Kurenai had left.

* * *

In the distance, a lone man sat watching the entire event with a katana in hand. The entire scene amused him. He had been waiting for this chance for centuries and now he could finally succeed in his revenge.

Zabuza suddenly appeared behind him with his hunter ninja, both kneeling before the man in front of them. "We did as you asked. The boy is stronger then you anticipated. He would do well..."

"Now don't go saying things that shouldn't be said aloud." The man stated as he shoved the katana in the ground. "We'll let him believe for a little while longer until Kyuubi manipulates the boy for us. It shouldn't take long. The fox is very cunning and eager to please his master. But more importantly, do you have it?"

Turning to the kneeling ninja, the man only smirked before the hunter ninja pulled an ancient book from a scroll before gently placing it at the man's feet. "Here it is my lord. This is what you asked for."

Picking up the book, an evil laugher began to fill the air as the man opened the book to the first page. "And now I can begin where I started centuries ago!"


End file.
